


Sliver

by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl



Series: Colours [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Replicators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl/pseuds/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: Ceclie wasn't always her name, it use to be Reese.





	Sliver

**Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognise.**

**This is going in my colours series (unrelated stories I write to distract myself after bad stuff happens) because I wrote it in between spending time with my Mum who found out she a brain tumour on Boxing Day and removed on New Years, (she will be okay but I needed the distraction.) sorry if there isn't a full plot I was wrote what came to mind.  
**

**Cecille POV**

I’ve already put it off too long, I need to give Jenna a real check up and do that I need to take her off this Earth.

With everyone focusing on Barry after the body swap thing I have opportunity to borrow a interdimensional extrapolator and go back to my universe.

I smile down at the sleeping baby in my arms as I head into Cisco’s lab and pick up the extrapolator.

“What are you doing in here?”

I jump, turning around seeing Barry and Joe standing in the doorway, “Ummm…….” I hide the extrapolator behind my back “Nothing! I was just….. looking for you guys.”

“Right” Barry raises an eyebrow, “What’s going on Cecille?”

_“You can tell us anything, I hope you know that”_ Joe thinks looking at me.

I look to both of them, maybe its time. I should have told them a long time ago. With I sign I hold out the extrapolator, “There’s something I haven’t told you” I admit.

Joe smiles and walks over to me, putting a arm around me “How about we get everyone together and then you can share,” _“Nothing she says will change anything, whatever it is we’ll deal with it together.”_

I smile, and Barry zips off, by the time we get to the cortex everyone is gathered.

“So where were you going?” Iris asks, as I hand her Jenna.

“To….. the reality I’m originally from. I came here in the early 2000’s to start over,” I tell them to their surprise.

“Why did you need to start over on another Earth?” Barry asks.

“And why not tell us when you joined the team, we are kinda use to people from other Earths here” Caitlin questions looking to Sherloque.

“Before I came here I wasn’t good” I admit thinking back on all the people who died because of me, I let my hand turn metallic before turning it back, “I am a android. Back then I was malfunctioning badly……….I wiped out my home world and so many more planets, I came here after I was fixed for a second chance.”   

Joe hugs me, _“I don’t know what happened but I love her, whatever she did in the past, whatever she is, she is the woman I love now.”_

I have the best man in the world.

“So, you’re like a Cylon” Cisco grins, “Sweet!”

“Can you tell us what you did and who made you?” Iris asks full of curiosity.

“I was made by a Alteran scientist in another attempt at the Asuran project, the last time the Asurans tried to wipe out all human life in the Pegasus galaxy so this time the scientist wanted to make me kinder, so I had the brain of a kid. It went wrong......I went wrong” I look away, “I wanted toys so I made these robotic spiders, I only made a few at first but well..... I was paranoid and started thinking the other people on the planet wanted to kill me so I made more to protect myself and gave them the ability to replicate......... but I made so many that I lost control and they wiped out my planet then left. I deactivated myself” I stop talking and Joe holds me.

After a few minutes of listening to his positive thoughts I start talking again, “When I woke up I was on Earth, SG1 a team that saves their Earth had found me and brought me back online, not knowing what I was...... I almost killed them, but they shut me down and sent me to the Asgard, the race my robots had been at war with since they left me. Through studying me they got the upper hand in their war. After a while though they put me in storage, unknown to them they had fixed me enough while studying me that I came back online and got away.

I went to a research station the man who made me set up and found a update for me on the computer, it fixed my head and I left, came to this Earth picked a new name, life, hell I even built a daughter.” I smile at the end thinking of the life I built on this world.

“Daughter you…...hold up! What do you mean built?” Cisco questions.

On that, “Right. I built Joanie, she’s a android too. Before the particle accelerator I couldn’t have kids like humans do, but it changed my systems in ways I still don’t really understand” I explain.

“Your living Meta-tech” Barry stares at me, _“That is very cool.”_

“So Jenna is……” Iris looks down to the baby in her arms.

“A cyborg” I nod, “Its why I tried to go back. I wanted to run some tests, just to make sure being half human, half Asuran won’t hurt her down the line.”

“Then we go” Joe nods.

“I’ll go with you” Barry offers.

Iris hands me back Jenna, “Wish I could come, but I got that interview……” _“With that suck, up rich jerk who will stare at my chest the whole time, but if I don’t talk to him I could lose half my viewers.”_

“It’s alright” I smile, “The four of us will be fine” I hold up the extrapolator and open the breach.

 

We step through to the yellow sky, purple trees and blue grass. Its nice be back.

“Wow!” Barry looks arounds with a wide grin and a head full of over excited thoughts, “Is this were you were bor-built? Its beautiful.”

“No” I shake my head, leaning everyone to the lab “I was built on another world. This is just a off world lab, but its got some great technology.”

They stare at the building as we walk in while I set Jenna up for some tests and start on them, “Okay this will take a few minutes.”

Barry and Joe nod, “Okay how about I do I few laps around this planet while you talk” then he’s gone.

I look to Joe, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

He takes my hand, “Its fine. I doubt it’s a easy thing to talk about.”

“Does it bother you that I’m……not a real person” I ask hesitantly.

“Hey” he frowns, “Just because your made of metal doesn’t mean you’re not a person. You’re just a little different from me is all, like how Barry is a meta or his friend Kara is a alien, or how Sara Lance’s girlfriend is a clone, just cause they are different doesn’t mean they’re not people.”

I hug him, “You are amazing you know that?”

“It’s been said” he smiles kissing my cheek, “So is this place for your care only or does it do other things?”

“It was a monitoring station before being adapted for this” I tell him, “Space monitoring” I add, hearing his confusion, “They studied space and talked with alien ships” I start typing, “All the space capable peoples in this galaxy adapted their technology from Alteran tech, so we can track all the ships, even listen in on them if we want.”

A map appears, with a lot less dots than the last time I looked before I left for Earth one, the Goa’uld ships have gone from thousands to about 600 and there are new dots, Earth ships which there are 46 of.

“Cool what’s this?” Barry asks zipping back in.

Joe fills him in while I look over the data from Jenna that’s coming in, “Jenna will be fine.”

Joe and Barry share a smile, “That’s great Cecille.”

“Some of those are Earth ships, right?” Barry asks after a few minutes, “It would be kinda cool to hear what they talk about” he grins “Do you think it’s like Star Trek?”

Joe pats him on the back with a grin.

“Okay lets listen” I nod, lots of the ships are talking…….. “Let’s see, there’s a ship near Earth that’s talking to a ship that just came back into range……huh looks like it was in Pegasus.”

_“-Miss a hell of a lot when you’re out of com range”_ a balding man says dryly to the other scene, which shows a bald man with a moustache, _“So what trouble did those four get into this time Ellis?”_

Those four?

The other man, Ellis sighs _“Caldwell, they were off world on some friendly planet, for the anniversary of them saving their world or whatever. According to the locals two people showed up controlling a army of giant metal spiders and took SG1, that was four days ago.”_

I freeze at those words Aliana and Jamil, the other two from the project that made me, only before overly childish was tried, they are mean as hell and find true joy from hurting people, but they did care for me we weren’t close of course, its like siblings with 30 years between them in age, its not possible to truly be close, but they were protective of me, while they were online.

If someone woke them up and they found out how everyone thinks I died it would make sense that they would kidnap SG1 to get revenge for my death.

_“Replicators?!?”_  Caldwell says alarmed, “ _I thought we got all those things years ago.”_

At Joe and Barry’s confused looks I say, “Replicator is what they call the things I made that……killed all those people, and I’m guessing they extended it to Asurans.”

“Isn’t SG1 the people who tried to kill you?” Barry asks with a thoughtful look.

“They were” I agree, “Not that I blame them, I was attacking their base and out of control. And now my siblings have them hostage” I frown looking to Joe, “Joe take Jenna home.”

He frowns, picking up our baby, “You’re going to rescue SG1, the people who almost _killed_ you.”

“They may have been trying to kill me, but they saved me in the end” I tell them, “If they hadn’t brought me back online I never would have gotten away to find my upgrade and started my new life. I own these people Joe, the lest I can do is get them away from my evil siblings.”

“Then we’ll help you” Barry tells me and Joe nods with a smile.

“If you wanna help these people then we’re with you” he turns to Barry, “Son could you……” before he can finish the sentence Jenna is gone in a flash of lighting.

“Caitlin agreed to babysit” Barry smiles when he reapers, “So what’s the plan?”

“Asurans have a hive mind thing” I tell them, “If I connect to the network I can find out where they are, then we can go get them, I’ll take care of Aliana and Jamil, but we need to take out the bugs” I take a piece of meatal a change it, “Barry run off when I distract them and put this in front of a bug, it will eat it and spread a virus to the rest.”

“Won’t they sense you in their hive thing? Or can’t you give them the virus through it?” Joe questions worriedly.

“Not if I’m careful” I reassure, giving him a kiss, “But I can’t give them the virus from this far away and if I’m close they’ll know what I’m doing, so I can’t be the one to do it. Now how to get you two in……. back when I was crazy I would try to make humans be my friends, if I tell them you’re my friends and you look fake scared of worried when I’m not looking they’ll believe you.” What else, what else? Oh! “I need to look the part” with those words I reset my appearance.

They both blink at me “Why do you look the same age as my kids?” Joe speaks.

“I’ve been creating the effect of ageing artificially since I got to Earth One, since I don’t really age” I explain, looking down at my clothes, which I’ve also changed to what I wore before, “If we’re going to get in, I’ll need to make them think I’m still their clueless baby sister Resse, and just so you know I’m going to have to act like I use to when I was malfunctioning, so try not to act like the way I am is unusual for me” With those words I close my eyes and connect.

They’ll planet side, a planet with a gate even better, “I know where they are.”

Barry nods, “Then let’s go help those people.”

 

I nod and lead them to the gate and grin when they jump back when it activates.

Once we’re through we walk to the complex they built, “Just let me do the talking” I ask before putting a big grin on my face and knocking on the door, “Aliana, Jamil! Its Resse! Let me in!”

I feel a touch in my mind and the gate opens, I smile to Joe and Barry “Come on! Let’s go meet my family!”

I lead them through to where I can feel Aliana and Jamil, only to walk in on them with their hands in Jack and Sam’s heads.

_“What the hell!?!_  Joe thinks alarmed with Barry’s thoughts being along the same lines.

“Ali!” I squeal, knocking her hand out of Sam’s head and hugging her, “I missed you! I haven’t seen you in forever” I pout at the end, giving the prefect child affect.

Sam shares a look with her teammates as she rubs her head, “How are you still around? We sent you to the Asgard years ago and their planet blew up, you should be in pieces.”

I grin, “Oh I woke up on accident in this big storeroom thingy and just walked out, I’ve been making new friends since” I smile looking to Joe and Barry, “But yesterday I heard someone took you guys and realised it was you two!” I hug Aliana and Jamil again, “So I wanted to see you!”

“It is good to see you as well Resse” Jamil smiles, “We thought these four had killed you.”  
“I’m okay” I smile, “You don’t need to torture them, really they were just doing what they thought was a good thing” I know these two, they’ll spend as long as they can with their hands in their heads, torturing them with their worst memories before moving on to physical torture, which they will do til they die, not a nice way to go.

Aliana shakes her head with a smile, “Oh Resse still so innocent. Just because we don’t _need_ to doesn’t mean we don’t _want_ to.”

I frown looking to them, “But you’re hurting them.”

“Resse” Daniel speaks looking to me, his face full of emotions and pain.

I wave with a smile, “Hey Daniel!” out of the corner of my eye I see the flash of lightning, Barry’s been and come back already, now I have to take Aliana and Jamil out. I push out an elbow into Jamil’s face before moving the hand down to his neck to take out his power pact, while kicking out my leg and knocking Aliana to the ground.

With Jamil down Joe and Barry run to get SG1 out of their cell, while I fight Aliana who got back up to keep fighting.

After a few minutes of hard fighting I get her on the ground and take out her power pact too, “Is everyone alright?”

“Fine” Jack nods as Joe hands him his spare gun, “Oh gonna feel that in the morning.”

“Why did you help us?” Carter asks looking between the three of us.

“It’s the right thing to do” I shrug, “We should get out of here, Barry did you download the virus?”

He nods, “The bugs are shutting down.”

“Then we should be heading back” Joe nods, “Think you can find your way to the gate on your own?”

“We will manage” Teal’c bows his head, “May I ask were you will be going?”

“Back home” I nod holding up the extrapolator, “This makes portals to parallel worlds. I went to another one after I got away from the Asgard, the three of us live in America on our Earth, Joe’s a detective, I’m the DA and Barry’s a forensics scientist.”

Carter gives me another look, “Someone fixed your program.”

“You’re a _DA_?” Jack raises an eyebrow.

Daniel smiles, “Sounds like you’ve built a life.”

“Yes, and yes” I agree, as I reset my age, “Joe is my partner and Barry is his adopted son.”

“I’m glad you’ve got a family” Daniel smiles.

I smile back and open the portal and step threw after Joe.

Time to go home.

  **ONE-SHOT.**


End file.
